


Primeros Encuentros

by Xoira



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoira/pseuds/Xoira
Summary: Dos almas afines se conocen en un parque, bajo un Sol de verano.





	Primeros Encuentros

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Primera vez escribiendo un fin en español!

El plaza central de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas era un espacio popular entre la población local. Tenia un bonito parque, donde todos los domingos llegaban músicos a tocar baladas, y ademas era muy concurrido por parejas jóvenes, quienes aprovechaban para escuchar música, comer un poco de helado; o simplemente pasear y platicar bajo la protectora sombra de los arboles de cerezo que abundaban en el lugar.

También constaba de un amplio patio de juegos, que casi siempre se encontraba lleno de niños. Ese día en particular el lugar rebosaba de energía, dado que allí se encontraban los niños pertenecientes al orfanato local. No era común que sus encargados los dejaran salir, así que aprovechaban todo lo que podían. Entre eso niños se encontraba una niña llamada Narumi "Naru" Uzumaki...

Narumi pensó, con cierto optimismo, que tal vez los niños del orfanato esta vez le harían caso. Nada. Tan solo se acerco unos metros y los demás niños la miraron feo. Narumi se alejo silenciosamente, con un puchero amenazando a convertirse en sollozo. Miro a los alrededores. No habían otro niños en el parque a excepción de los niños del orfanato, probablemente porque era día de semana y porque ya era tarde. Suspiro. Tal vez debería ir a sentarse con los encargados a esperar. A ellos siempre les gustaba escucharla hablar y hasta le daban dulces de vez en cuando.

Espera. En una parte alejada del parque Narumi podía divisar a un niño con una mujer bonita, probablemente su madre. La mujer tenia el cabello y los ojos muy negros, la piel clara, y vestía un simple vestido marrón con un delantal encima. El niño se miraba muy parecido a la mujer, con la piel mas clara aun. Vestía un short blanco y un abrigo azul oscuro con un extraño símbolo bordado en la espalda. Madre e hijo sostenían una conversación privada, susurrándose el uno al otro.

La mujer probablemente pudo percibir su presencia, porque levanto la cabeza hacia su dirección, interrumpiendo la charla que estaba sosteniendo con su hijo. Narumi se sonrojo e inmediatamente desvió la mirada, avergonzada, pensando que tal vez ellos pensarían que estaba tragando palabras. A ella siempre le habían enseñado que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero no era así ¡De veras!

Lo que no sabia Narumi, es que gracias a ese encuentro llegaría a conocería a uno de los pilares fundamentales de su vida...

* * *

Ese dia, Mikoto había pensado quedarse en su casa a descansar, pero Sasuke había insistido que quería ir a jugar al parque. Al final Mikoto accedió, aprovechando que Fugaku no estaba en la casa, quien probablemente empezaría a quejarse y a decir que Sasuke debería de dejar de desperdiciar el tiempo en juegos de niños.

Mientras sostenía una breve y superficial conversación con Sasuke, Mikoto pudo sentir un par de curiosos ojos en ellos. Al levantar la mirada, diviso a una niña de coletas rubias, un rostro en forma de corazón y un par de lindos ojos. Vestía un vestido naranja junto a unas zapatillas blancas con calcetines también naranjas. Pero los mas impresionante de todo era las marcas de bigotes que la niña tenia en sus mejillas, dándole una apariencia casi gatuna.

Mikoto no dejaba de mirar a tan adorable niña... y pudo notar también como los claros ojos de la niña se encontraban fijos en su hijo. Sonrió e hizo señas para que la pequeña se acercase. La niña empezó a caminar tímidamente hacia ellos, antes de que un aire de determinación se apoderase de ella y empezase a acercarse a pasos firmes.

"Hola pequeña. ¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Narumi"

"¿Solo Narumi a secas?"

"Narumi Uzumaki señora" dijo la niña con firmeza.

 _"¿Que? ¿Uzumaki?"_ pensó la mujer _"¡Pero si ya no hay Uzumakis aquí en la Aldea!"_

"Por favor, no hay necesidad de ser tan seria. ¿Así que que hacías espiándonos?"

"No los estaba espiando. ¡De veras! Yo solo quería saber si, bueno, si el" dijo señalando a su hijo "quería jugar conmigo" murmuro por ultimo.

Mikoto se encogió de hombros "No veo por que no"

"Yo si le veo algo de malo" su hijo menciono con infantil altanería.

La niña se sintió herida por esas palabras, aun que no lo demostrara; mientras Mikoto solo podía fruncir el ceño ante la maleducada actitud de su hijo "¿De que estas hablando hijo?" al mujer le espeto calmadamente, pero con un tono afilado en su voz demostrando cuan molesta estaba.

Sasuke pareció encogerse ante su tácita desaprobación, pero aun así le sostuvo la mirada "Es una  _niña_  mama"

"Hey! Que hay de malo ser un niña?"

"Todo el mundo sabe que las niñas son asquerosas. En lo único que piensan es en ensalivar a las personas con sus olorosas bocas" menciono Sasuke frunciendo el seño, recordando un singular incidente entre su hermano mayor y una chica particularmente insistente...

"¡No es cierto!" Narumi espeto con ira, resintiendo las ganas de romperle a nariz a ese niño tonto ¿Ella asquerosa? ¡Si ella siempre se bañaba con lejía y se lavaba los dientes seguido!

"Sasuke" Mikoto interrumpe " las niñas no son asquerosas. Yo soy una niña sabes"

Sasuke la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, de arriba a abajo; como si la idea de su madre siendo miembro del sexo que  tanto asco le daba era lo mas absurdo que habia.

"No es cierto "

Mikoto  ríe ante la actitud incrédula de su hijo "Bueno, lo soy, y como supongo que yo no soy asquerosa solo por ser niña, supongo que no puedes decir que Narumi es asquerosa cierto? Asi que discúlpate con ella"

Sasuke asintió "Esta bien. 'Rumi , siento haber dicho que eres asquerosa" 

Narumi estaba enojada aun y casi pensó en rechazar sus disculpas. Pero como realmente tenia ganas de jugar, y como la señora  había sido muy amable también, asintió con petulancia "Bueno 'ta bien"

Como eran niños, y los niños  no saben guardar rencores por mucho tiempo, en pocos minutos estaban jugando y ya casi parecían ser los mejores amigos del mundo. Reían, y a pesar de la desagradable primera impresión, ambos parecían disfrutar increíblemente de la compañía del otro. La energía parecía que hasta les salia por los poros, dado que apenas pararon para un breve merienda vespertina. Las horas se pasaron volando, y cuando menos acordaban, ya estaba el cielo naranja perteneciente a la puesta del sol. Era momento de regresar a casa.

"Sasuke cariño, ya es hora de irnos"

"Pero mama..."

"Pero nada. Ya es muy tarde y ya casi es hora de la comida. Ademas tu padre pronto estará en casa. Despídete de Narumi"

Sasuke puchereo un poco, pero no le quedaba de otra sino acceder, así que se volteo hacia ella, su nueva amiga, quien parecía estar triste también. El entonces tironeo de sus colas.

"Hey!"

"No pongas esa cara. Nos volveremos a ver cierto?"

"Bueno..." la joven rubia puso una cara, ya que no sabia si se volverían a ver, los encargados del orfanato eran muy estrictos en eso de dejar a salir a los niños, pero... "Si por supuesto, pronto ve veras rondando por aquí ¡de veras! " le dijo confianzuda, mostrandole una gran sonrisa perlada. ¿Que mas daban los encargados del orfanato? Al fin al cabo, si quería salir, ella misma se fugaría sin que nadie se diera cuenta!

"¡Ah que bien, adios Narumi!"

"¡Adios Sasuke!"

Sasuke tomo la mano de su madre, mientras su mano desocupada la siguió agitando en dirección de la rubia, hasta que escucho un par de pasos y una voz que reconocía como si fuera la palma de su mano.

"Madre. Hermano" saludo formalmente un adolescente de cabello largo y oscuro; cuyo rostro se encontraba tenuemente iluminado por los faroles de la calle.

"¡Itachi!" grito Sasuke, sin poder ocultar su felicidad, aunque de inmediato se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo infantil que sonaba, especialmente comparado  con su hermano; quien ahora que ya lo podía ver bien, lucia sereno y compuesto como siempre.

"Itachi, hijo, que no estabas en una misión?" pregunto Mikoto; curiosa y a la vez feliz de tener a su hijo de vuelta tan pronto.

El adolescente asintió "Así es, pero la misión se completo mas rápido de los esperado. De regreso a casa me encontré a la tía Fu, me dijo que ustedes se encontraban aquí en el parque, así que pensé en pasar"

"¡Hermano, eres increíble!" Sasuke sabia que estaba siendo infantil, pero no podía contenerse. ¡Es que su hermano era tan genial! Siempre completando las misiones difíciles a tiempo, sino es que antes. Su hermano le regalo una media sonrisa,  acompañada de su típico picoteo en la frente con el dedo indice y pulgar.

"¡No hagas eso!

"Ya que estas en casa Itachi, que se te antojaría de comer?" pregunta Mikoto con dulzura, deliberadamente ignorando las quejas de su hijo menor.

"Cualquier cosa esta bien para mi" Itachi responde con ligereza, sacudiendo su cabeza " ¿Y que has hecho todo el día hermanito?" pregunta Itachi con la misma media sonrisa,  agarrándolo de la mano que Mikoto no esta sosteniendo.

"¡Hice una nueva amiga!"

"Enserio. ¿Una amiga?" Itachi cavila en voz baja. A pesar de la personalidad energética y alegre de su hermano, el prácticamente no tiene amigos. Su alegre personalidad se vuelve tímida en frente de desconocidos, aun no va a la escuela en donde interectuaria con niños de su edad casi forzosamente, y al igual que con el, la mayoría de los niños temen acercarse a su hermano, siendo Sasuke el hijo del Líder del Clan y todo eso. 

"Si, era una chica, pero no era tan mala" menciona Sasuke, recordando a esas tontas  _fangirls_  que siempre tratan de separarlo de su hermano. 

"¿Y sigue por aquí?"

"No" contesta Sasuke con mala cara " Mama dijo que teníamos que irnos." sus ojos de repente se iluminaron "No, espera. ¡Ahí esta! ¡La chica con bigotes de gatos! " Sasuke dice apuntando a su dedo hacia algún punto fuera del parque.

Itachi sigue la dirección apuntada por su hermano, hasta posar sus ojos en una niña de baja estatura y rubia. Sus grandes ojos heterocromaticos serian lo mas llamativo de ella si no fuera por las 3 marcas que tiene en cada mejilla, asemejándose a los bigotes de un gato. ¿Serian esas marcas una denotacion de su pertenencia a algún clan? No, no habían clanes con ese tipo de marcas en Konoha. Ademas mas bien parecían cicatrices, dado el carnoso tono rosáceo de las mismas. Excepto  por el hecho, de que, aun a la distancia, se veían demasiado bien delineadas como para ser las crudas señales de alguna herida.

" ¿La viste hermano? ¿Es bonita verdad?"

Itachi sonrió un poco ante la pregunta de su hermano. Volteo a ver a la chica. Si, su hermano tenia toda la razón. Ella era hermosa. Ella era simplemente....encantadora.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gusto? Si es así, dejen comentarios o kudos. ¿No les gusto? Dejen comentarios también, para saber en que puedo mejorar.
> 
> Este es solo una parte de un fic en español con FemNaru, sin embargo el fic va a tomar meses en concretarse, ya que estoy ocupada con la U y mis otros fics pendientes. Así que para muestra un botón. Claro que el fic también va a estar en ingles también.
> 
> Al principio el fic iba a ser un 100% SasuFemNaru, pero después de leer este fic: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11125939/1/The-Weapon-and-His-Sunshine, me he vuelto un fanática del ItaNaru, (como pueden apreciar en este oneshot) y eso que ni me agrada Itachi. Estoy cazando cada buen fic de este pareja que pueda encontrar. Si alguien tiene sugerencias sobre que parejas les gustaría ver en un fic con FemNaru, díganmelo en los comentarios.


End file.
